Growing Pains
by Bert8813
Summary: Sequel to Expect the Unexpected. Rin and ChiChi are growing up and are in high school. Dumb blondes, jocks, and nerds are driving Rin crazy. With her crazy friends, family and Aunt Chloe, life can be hard. I know the summary sucks, but read and review!
1. Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"Look, Sessh, look!" Akiya shouted from the kitchen, smiling at her accomplishment.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. He walked into the kitchen, only to see his wife's big accomplishment was sitting a bowl of cold ramen with hot sauce on her large belly. The hanyou became giddy at the fact that she could eat on her belly. The youkai shook his head and smiled at the display. It was adorable, in a way, that she was in awe at how large her stomach was. However, in a few days they would be parents.

"Pretty neat trick! Right, babe!?" she asked, eating the ramen. Since Sesshomaru found out that Akiya was pregnant, he noticed how beautiful she looked carrying his seed. She was always glowing and had a smile, more often when she was rubbing her growing belly.

"Sure is." he answered, giving her belly a playful pat. Akiya may have been the happiest pregnant woman he had ever come across. If she was fed what she wanted, when she wanted it, she would be happy. He would also give her a hug and kiss to reassure that she was still pretty.

"Do you think I'm fat?" the hanyou asked, tilting her head to the side like she always did with most questions.

"You're _pregnant_." he pointed out.

"But do you think I'm fat?"

"You were never all that small. Plus, I kinda like this new figure on you, Ki." he said, softly kissing her pouting lips. No matter how big his mate got during her pregnancy, he still found her attractive, and what could be more attractive than a woman carrying a man's child for six whole months? (In this story demon and hanyou pregnancy lasts six months)

"I know I was never skinny, but do you really still find me sexy?" she asked, breaking the kiss. Bright Balinese eyes bore into his golden eyes, looking for an answer. Even though Sesshomaru still showed her affection, she put on at least twenty pounds and felt less sexy.

"Hmm... you know what?" he asked, nibbling on her ear, sliding her off the chair she was sitting on.

"Hm?"she responded, oblivious to the foreplay her husband was giving her.

"They say pregnant sex is the best sex. I believe that is true, but I seemed to have forgotten since a certain kitty has been denying me."

"What?" she murmured. He rolled his eyes at the fact she didn't notice what he was saying and that she was being carried up the stairs to the master bedroom. He continued teasing her earlobe the whole way up.

Sesshomaru gently sat Akiya down on the bed covered with red and white silk sheets. He sat next to her, rubbing her aching lower back.

"Mmm, how did you know?" she asked, letting out a loud purr at his ministrations.

"Lucky guess." he joked, bringing up his hand so his claws could run up and down her delicate back. The purrs got even louder and he could smell her arousal. For the last two months, the couple had not had sex and he needed to have her at least one more time before she had the baby.

"You smell nice..." she purred, pulling Sesshomaru in for a kiss. First, it started just as a few pecks, but gradually got more intense. Their tongues danced and hands were running over heated skin. Sesshomaru's hand went to remove her large green t-shirt, then...

"I-I think my water broke!" Akiya shouted, pushing away her mate only to yank him back so he could help her up. Out of all the times the baby wanted to come out, it was right when its father wanted to get laid.

"Let's get you to the car." he said, effortlessly carrying his wife bridal style. He ran though the mansion to alert Chi-Chi and Rin to get into the car. Finding the girls was no problem since the only things you could hear in the hall were camera flashes and giggling.

"Girls, it's time!" Sesshomaru shouted though the hall, running toward Rin's room. As soon as he spoke, the two girls were out in the hall, fretting over the hanyou.

"I think I just had a contraction!" Akiya shouted, gripping her husband's shoulder tighter with her manicured claws. Nervously nodding his head, he ordered the girls to time the contractions while they all rushed to the minivan Akiya bought for their growing family.

The group, all packed in the van, rushed to Tokyo Hospital, swerving through traffic. Rin and Chi–Chi sat in the back of the van, trying to coach the pregnant woman.

"Just breathe, Mom. In and out, in and out." Rin ordered, wiping the sweat off her stepmother's brow with small, nervous hands.

"Rin, never grow up and start having sex, 'cause you'll end up like me- AHH!!!" she shouted, as another contraction hit.

"Uncle, they're ten minutes apart!", Chi-Chi yelled just as Sesshomaru drove up at the entrance of the hospital. He grabbed his wife and ran inside the hospital, leaving the car door open with the two girls tagging behind, gaining the attention of one of the doctors. A short deer youkai came to their aid and told Sesshomaru to put Akiya on one of the stretchers. The doctor and a nurse rushed the hanyou to the youkai maternity ward.

* * *

"Moushi, moushi?" Inari asked, picking up the phone.

"Ma, aunt Ki is having the baby! We're at Tokyo Hospital!" Chi-Chi yelled on the other line.

"God dammit, child! Didn't I tell you it's rude to- WHAT!? My baby sister is having her baby!? I'll be right there!" the demoness screamed, hanging up the phone without warning. Rushing through the house, Inari grabbed her son and woke her husband from his sleep to inform him of the news.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be an auntie!" she squealed, running around her home to gather things her youngest sibling might need before and after the birth. Michael rolled his eyes at his wife's forgetfulness; she already had six nieces and nephews from both his and her family members and most of the things she was grabbing would already be at the hospital.

"Sweetie, you don't need to bring rubber gloves, I think they already have them at the hospital." he said, putting the curvaceous woman and their son in each arm, carrying them both to the car.

* * *

"Aunt Kagome, Ki is having the baby!" Rin shouted from the payphone. She grabbed the unwanted attention of the entire waiting area. Usually, she would've used her cell phone, but she was on punishment.

"She's what!? Oh my, Kami! Don't worry, I'll call everyone and tell them! How is she doing?"

"Fi-."

"How far are the contractions?"

"About-."

"Darn Rin, why aren't you answering any questions?" the miko asked the child, oblivious to the fact she was interrupting Rin before she could answer the questions. Ready to ask another question to be interrupted, Rin hung up the phone before Kagome could do so and tiredly took a seat next to her best friend/step-cousin.

* * *

Kikiyo groaned at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She buried her face deeper into the grey pillows, trying to block out the aggravating sound of the phone.

'_Damn, I'd think since I hired top chefs, they could handle the restaurant alone for three days.' _she thought to herself. That stupid phone kept ringing. Why couldn't she just rest in peace? The weight of the bed shifted as the body sleeping next to her grabbed the phone from hell and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" Kagome asked the male voice on the other line.

"It's-it mmm.", the male voice stuttered.

"Whatever. Just tell Kikiyo that Akiya is having her baby!" she said, then hanged up the phone.

"Wait... Akiya's having her baby! Kikiyo, wake up! We have to get dressed!" Suikotsu yelled, shaking the half sleeping woman next to him. It took a moment for her to respond until what her lover said had registered in her head.

"Oh, Kami!" she jumped from the bed nude, making a sprint to the bathroom.

"Jr., are you calling your grandmas?" Inari asked from the passenger's seat of the dark blue jeep zooming through the streets of Tokyo.

"Yes, mommy." the young boy said, already using the address book on his father's cell phone. The first one he contacted was Ivonne.

"Hello!?" a grumpy voice asked. It must've been late in New York, hearing the angry tone in her voice.

"Hi, grandma!" Michael jr. said, ignoring his grandmother's agitation.

"Well, hi, baby. What is it?" she asked, with concern in her voice.

"Auntie Ki is having a baby." he calmly replied, holding the phone with his chubby fingers.

"Oh my God! Baby, is your mother busy?" Ivonne asked. The little boy shook his head as if they were talking in person and handed the phone to his jittery mother.

"Yeah?" Inari asked.

"Are you at the hospital?"

"No, we're on our way now. I hear she's doing fine, though."

"Thank God. I feel so bad missing my youngest child have a baby of her own." Ivonne said, choking out a soft sob. The woman wanted to be there for the birth, but with the daycare opening back up, two children in the house, and one away at school to worry about, there was no way for her to leave to Japan.

"It's okay, Mom, we've got it covered." Inari said, trying to cheer up her mother. But she was right, Akiya had a host of family members coming to the hospital to support her.

"I know you do. Remember to take plenty of pictures and send them to me right away."

"I will... Ma, we just pulled up at the hospital, I'll keep you posted."

* * *

"You fucking bastard! How could you do this to me!?" Akiya screamed her face bright red as her contractions got closer together. Her husband was the cause of all of this pain. If he could just keep his dick in his pants this would never had happened. It felt as if a heavy bowling ball wanted to come out instead of a baby.

"Shhh. Ki, calm down..." Sesshomaru said, trying to calm down his wife, gently stroking her messy, pressed hair.

"You try pushing a person out of your body!" she shot back as another contraction hit. The doctor, whose name they found out was Dr. Tanaka, ran into the room with two nurses, both stork youkai, ready to deliver the baby.

"Okay, Mrs. Taishou, looks like this baby wants to come out." the deer youkai said, readying herself for the delivery. One of the nurses led Sesshomaru out of the room to put on protective gear for the birth.

"Please give me some drugs!" the hanyou cried out in pain.

"Give her some morphine!" the doctor yelled as she checked how dilated Akiya was.

"Where is my mate!? That son of a bitch-!" Akiya yelled, but stopped her tirade early as the drug took effect. "Where is he?" she whined with tears brimming from the corners of her eyes.

"Right here. You okay?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her hand. The youkai was dressed in a blue, disposable hospital gown, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a mask covering his nose and mouth.

"I thought I scared you away." she answered in a soft but scared voice.

"I promise I wont leave you." softly kissing her sweaty cheek. A sharp pain then shot through Akiya's lower body.

"I see the head!" the doctor shouted. (Sorry I don't know how the birth process exactly goes, just work with me.)

* * *

"How is she doing?!" Gin worriedly asked one of the nurse's that left the hospital room. Never in her long life had she been so nervous. That little hanyou once again grabbed another person's heart.

"Fine, everything is going fine."

Inside the waiting area of the hospital, there were close to twenty or even more people waiting for the newest member of the Taishou/Nakamura family. Inari sat quietly praying that the mother and baby were well while her mate held their sleeping son. Inuyasha paced around the waiting area along with Inutaisho and Akil. Shiro tapped his foot on the floor while his mate/fiancee rubbed his back for comfort. The entire group said no words; they all anxiously waited for the new arrival.

Kikiyo and Suikotsu broke the silence and rushed inside the waiting area hand in hand, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Kikiyo, who was the man that answered your phone?" Kagome asked, trying to get her mind off worrying about Akiya for a moment.

"Um-it-I... How is Ki doing?" the woman stammered, turning beet red. Looking down, Kagome noticed that the couple were still holding hands. Deep down, she knew something was up. Since the wedding, her cousin has been happier and she remembered Akiya saying that Suikotsu was acting different as well.

"Me!" the white tiger youkai blurted out. Both his younger brothers looked up at him in disbelief. Never before had Suikotsu hid something from his brothers. Why did he hide his relationship with Kikiyo?

The restaurant owner lowered her head in shame. The relationship between them was supposed to be a secret; it was just supposed to be sex. However, it seemed to take a different turn: romantic dinners at home, walks through the park, ones far from Tokyo, and quiet nights watching movies. She didn't want to get hurt again, Naraku left a scarred heart and Suikotsu was quickly healing it. The shy pediatrician showed her kindness that no one ever showed her and as much as Kikiyo loved it, it also scared her.

"Why were you hiding it from us?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know..." Kikiyo whispered. Her younger cousin was about to ask more, but Inuyasha put a hand over her shoulder, shutting her up with the glare he gave. It was neither the time nor place to figure out why the two kept their relationship hidden, or for Kagome to play Dr. Phil. After an awkward silence, everything went back to normal and the couple in question went off into a corner.

Suikotsu wrapped his strong arms around the slim woman. Arms made for healing held so much strength. Resting his chin on the crook of her neck, he softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you." he whispered avoiding her gaze, afraid of rejection. Slowly, Kikiyo turned around and wrapped her thin arms around his waist and she looked lovingly into his brown eyes.

"I love you, too... I hope you're not mad."

"We both have our reasons, now it's out."

"You're right." slowly, Kikiyo kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Okay, give me one more big push!" Dr. Tanaka yelled, holding the head of the baby. Just another push, and the baby would be in the world.

"Ahhh!" Akiya yelled as she pushed out the baby. Sesshomaru stayed at her side holding her hand while she almost broke his.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl!" the doctor said, holding the bloody, wailing baby in her arms. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Mr. Taishou?" she asked.

"Yes." leaving his mate to look at his daughter. A nurse handed him a pair of scissors and he cut the cord, connecting the baby to her mother. There were so many emotions that ran through Sesshomaru's head. As they took his daughter to get cleaned up, realization hit him that he helped bring a new life, another living creature into the world. Turning back to look at his tired mate, he felt a swell of pride, he would never know the pain she went through giving birth, and carrying _his _seed with a smile.

"You did good, Ki." Sesshomaru said, gently rubbing his wife's cheek, leaning into his touch. That was what got her into this situation in the first place, and she could never regret it.

"Thank you...Where's our baby?" Akiya asked, looking up at her mate with big worried eyes.

"Right here. I must say, she's beautiful." the nurse said, carefully setting the sleeping infant in the mother's arms.

"Oh my God, she's so perfect!" Akiya whispered in awe, looking down at her daughter. Silver hair covered her head along with a set of dog ears and two pink stripes on each cheek and wrist. She had yet to open her eyes, leaving her parents to anticipate what color they would be. She weighed seven pounds and three ounces, but she felt lighter in Akiya's arms.

"Beautiful like you." Sesshomaru said, touching his daughter's soft, silver hair.

"She has a lot of your features. Do you want to hold her?"

"She's so small..." almost afraid of how fragile the infant might be.

"You won't drop her." handing the baby to her mate. She stirred in his arms and let out a squeak. Slowly, she opened her eyes and they were gold like his.

"What should we name you?" he asked the infant in his arms. She stared up at her father in awe. Something about Sesshomaru commanded your attention.

"Michiko ..." Akiya said, looking at her daughter. It seemed to fit her. It meant "beautiful", and she was.

"I like that name."

"Um, would you like me to let in your family?" a nurse asked, peeking her head through the door. Both nodded their heads and as soon as the nurse left, the entire group pilled in and surrounded the mother and baby.

"Aww, isn't she precious!?" Izayoi said, looking down at the wide eyed baby in Akiya's arms. Slowly, one by one, Michiko was passed to each family member, each fawning over how cute she was.

Rin stared at her younger sister in amazement. She was so adorable, especially with those doggy ears! She suddenly felt a need to protect the infant. She was so small and precious, now she knew the way her father felt about her.

Lastly, the babe was handed to Gin. The demoness looked down at her granddaughter with pride. She was gorgeous, with the same pink markings as Gin's mother, and gold eyes like most of the Taishou family, but had the same brightness that Akiya's had.

"How do you fall in love with someone you just met?" she whispered to herself. A single tear ran down her cheek. Never in her life could she remember crying, but here, the unemotional youkai was shedding tears of joy for the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt, but mommy and baby need rest. Everyone else but daddy and big sister outside." the nurse said to the massive group. They all groaned and said their goodbyes with hugs and kisses to the parents and baby.

"Um, miss, you have to leave." the nurse said to Inari.

"But you said 'big sister'?" she asked, cutely.

"I meant the child." she said, pointing to Rin.

"Oh... Well you should of said that! Ki-chan, I'll be seeing you!" Before she sprinted out the door, Inari took a snapshot of the family with surprised expressions on their faces.

"They're your family." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head with Rin on his lap.

"They're _our _family." she corrected. "And now we're building one of our own." the hanyou said, smiling at her husband and _oldest_ _daughter_. Never in her wildest dreams would she believe that she would be so happy. After all she went through in the end, Naraku kept his promise; she would have a beautiful family of her own and she did.

-

-

That's just one of the random chapters before the story takes place with Rin as the main character. Hope you guys enjoyed! RxR!!!!!!!!When I was rereading this chap I happened to listen to Stevie Wonder's song Isn't She Lovely. I thought is was perfect reading for the chap, so you guys should try it.


	2. Daddy's a Monster and Mr Fuzzy Legs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Just another random chap to give readers a heads-up on Sessh and his family. This one is gonna be funny!

-

-

-

_Three years later..._

Two lone figures stood by the door of their grand bedroom, wrapped in each others arms. They enjoyed simply being held by one another.

"You smell nice." Sesshomaru murmured, inching his face closer to Akiya's. The hanyou smiled, slowly sliding her arms up to wrap them around his neck. Life was good in the Taishou home: three children running and/or crawling around the mansion, and a host of exciting friends and family.

"Reeaaally..." she said, giving the youkai a chaste kiss. They stood that way for a while, enjoying those few moments of quiet in the house. It was odd not hearing Rin's camera snap, Michiko breaking something, or their youngest child, Yukio, crying for attention.

"I love the way you smell after you do laundry. Speaking of which, don't I pay for Jaken to do that?" he quizzed, looking into his wife's two toned eyes.

"I like doing things on my own. Now, tell me again why you're leaving?"

"I have to go away on business. I'll only be gone for a week."

"That's one whole week without you to warm our bed." the hanyou teased, placing a playful kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Well, how about I just give you something to remember me by?" the youkai suggested, grabbing hold of slight love handles on Akiya's waist. Since giving birth four months ago, Akiya tried to lose the weight. When she was carrying Yukio, she gained fifty pounds and was the same size as her older sister. Now she was almost the same size she was when she first met her mate, but it seemed he enjoyed the love handles and bigger breast.

"Why do you always grab those?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest.

"There always good for leverage. Like your uncle said, 'more cushion for the pushin'. I have to enjoy them before there gone."

"You still have the tits." she replied, looking down at her D cups.

"Funny... It's always good for a woman to have curves, and you have the most perfect curves I've ever seen on a woman." he said huskily, his hands running across her waist to rest on her butt.

"I could just eat you up." she said, pulling her mate into a kiss. Her tongue skillfully slid into his mouth, tracing the outline of his fangs. Pulling the hanyou closer, he began to dominate the kiss. Sucking on Akiya's bottom lip, he was about to close the door and pull her to the bed, but then...

"Ahhh! Daddy's trying to eat mommy!" Michiko cried, with a horrified look on her face. This kiss was completely different from the short kisses she was used to seeing from the adults in her family. Sesshomaru had Akiya wrapped tightly in his arms and her bottom lip between his sharp fangs. The couple quickly pulled away and looked down at their shocked daughter. Sesshomaru tried to reach out to the toddler, but she flinched and took a step back.

"Monster! You tried to eat mommy!" she screamed, making a sprint down the long hallway to Rin's room.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps and screaming were coming closer to Rin's room. The young woman simply rolled her eyes sighed. The 'Little Rugrat' known as Michiko was up to something again. Yesterday, the toddler tried to plant jelly beans in Akiya's rose garden, but she pulled out the flowers to make room for the beans.

'_She must get this from uncle Shiro.' _the teen thought to herself. Over the years, Rin got taller, standing only an inch shorter than her stepmother. Her hair got longer, stopping at the small of her back, and she was developing an hourglass figure. Gloria said it was from "eating food that stuck to your ribs".

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" the toddler screamed, crashing into her older sister's room. A small ball of silver curls jumped into the teens lap, holding on for dear life.

"What happened, squirt?" Rin asked the girl tightly holding her waist. Stroking Michiko's wild, curly hair, she let out a soft whine.

"I saw Daddy trying to eat Mommy! Rin-chan, we have to run or he might get us, too! Do you think grandma Sayuri will stay with her?" the pup asked, slowly lifting her head to look up at her sister.

"You sure you saw him eating mom?"

"Yes, he had her lip in his mouth..."

'_Kami, these two can't keep their hands off each other.' _"Well, I'm sure Daddy's not a monster, want me to show you?"

"No! Daddy's gonna eat me!" Michiko screamed, detaching herself from he sister and running out the room.

'_Well, if Rin doesn't believe me, then I can only save Yukio.' _the toddler thought to herself. She quickly ran inside her brother's nursery and locked the door.

* * *

"Oh, my God! I traumatized my baby!"

"Just let her calm down, everything will be fine." Sesshomaru said, trying to comfort his worried wife. Never had he expected to have two rambunctious children running around. He expected them to be like he was now quiet and reserved. It was Akiya who encouraged them to play and be a little rowdy. She was often playing around with them.

"No. Knowing Michiko, she'll try and run away... Screw this, I'm getting my baby!" she exclaimed, striding down the long hall, trying to follow her daughter's scent.

'_She was in Rin's room. Let me ask what happened.' _Akiya walked into the teen's room without knocking. Rin lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Already smelling her stepmother, she sat up on the bed.

"What did Michiko say when she came in here?" Akiya asked.

"She said that Dad was eating your face." Rin answered, making a slight chuckle.

"Oh, God..."

"I asked if she wanted me to show her that he wasn't a monster, but she didn't want to hear it."

"Well, looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." she replied, rolling her eyes before walking out of the room. She calmly walked to the nursery, where Michiko's scent was strongest. However, the child had the door locked shut.

"Chiko, open the door!" Akiya shouted, gently knocking on the wood door.

"No! I wont let daddy eat me and Yukio!" the girl shouted back. It was nice to see that she cared about her brother, but not this time.

"Sweetie, no one is going to eat you. If Daddy was gonna eat me, then why am I still here?"

"...Good one! You could just be Daddy in dis-dis-guise as Mommy!"

'_No more watching movies with Chi-Chi and Rin.' _the hanyou thought to herself. Watching all those different movies gave the toddler quite an imagination.

"Fine. If I'm not the real Mommy, then ask me something only Mommy would know." Akiya shouted. Eventually, Sesshomaru came walking down the hall, but was stopped by his mate's hand, signaling him to stop. Akiya could hear Michiko mumble to herself, then to her brother. The infant cooed and laughed.

"Umm... what is... I gots it! Say something in nekoyoukai!"

"Fine..." "**Mommy wants you to open the door, now.**" The sound of the door unlocking rang in the hanyou's ears. A little head full of silver, curly hair poked its head from behind the door. Michiko cutely looked up at her mother with big, gold eyes.

Smiling at her daughter's antics, Akiya picked her up and held her close, gently kissing her forehead.

"Sweetie, your daddy was not trying to eat me, we were just kissing." the hanyou explained to her confused child.

"But I haven't seen anyone kiss like that before."

"Because that's grown-up kissing. Now, I don't want you to start kissing like that until you're all grown up. Promise?"

"Yep! So that means Daddy's not a monster?"

"No, Daddy's not a monster. Do you want to see him?"

"...Okay." The child nodded her head and let her mother carry her to Sesshomaru. As soon as she saw her father, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I called you a monster."

"It's okay, sweetie. How about some ice cream?" he suggested.

"Yay! I love you, Daddy!" giving her father a loud kiss on the cheek. Akiya rolled her eyes. Every time that little girl did something cute, she was rewarded with some kind of treat. No wonder she was getting a little chubby.

* * *

"Your sister gave you quite a scare, right?" Akiya said, turning to look down at her son in the crib, putting his foot in his mouth. The boy grinned, showing a mouth full of gums. Both children had the same smile as their mother. Unlike Michiko, Yukio had elf ears and red stripes on his smooth cheeks and wrist.

Picking the infant up, the hanyou walked off with her son in her arms, holding a lock of his mother's hair. Following her mate to the kitchen, Akiya's eyes went as wide as saucers...

"A WATER BUG!!!" Akiya screamed, pointing to the humongous insect on the kitchen floor near the counter where Sesshomaru and Michiko were eating ice cream. Clutching her son closer, the hanyou made a sprint back up the stairs and put the humored baby back in his crib.

Father and daughter looked unaffected by what happened. Finishing her bowl, Michiko carefully picked up the bug and walked up the stairs. Fearfully peaking down the banister, Akiya was waiting for the water bug to suddenly disappear, but all she saw was her daughter coming up the stairs, holding something trapped in her tiny hands.

'_Oh no!' _Akiya thought to herself. Why was her own daughter trying to give her an early heart attack? She had faced things that would've made men wet their pants without flinching, but her 'kryptonite' was bugs. Not the cute ones like butterflies and ladybugs, but dragonflies, roaches, and water bugs.

"Mommy, it wont hurt you. Look, it's just a bug!" Michiko cheerfully said, stalking closer to her mother. The woman backed up further away from her child until she bumped into something hard. With nowhere to run, Akiya opened the door and locked it behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat down on the edge of the porcelain bathtub. Luck soon ran out, since her daughter let the insect crawl under the door and into the bathroom.

"AHHH!!!!" Akiya screamed, jumping up in th air like a scared cat. She grabbed hold of the shower pole, curled up into a ball and whimpered.

"Don't worry, Mommy, Mr. Fuzzy Legs wont hurt you!" the toddler yelled.

'_She gave that vermin a name?'_

It seemed the bug took a liking to Akiya. It crawled up the shower curtain and was slowly coming closer by the second. This was getting a little ridiculous. Here she was, hiding from a bug about half the size of her finger.

'_This is too much...' _"SESSHOMARU!!!" she yelled.

"What the hell are those two doing up there? Wait, where is that bug?" Sesshomaru asked himself. Pausing for a moment, he added everything together. Akiya screaming and they were not having sex, and Michiko calling someone Mr. Fuzzy Legs. Not a very good combination. Hearing his mate scream his name again, he decided to come to her rescue. Rushing up the stairs, he moved his daughter aside and knocked on the door.

"Ki, open the door." he firmly said.

"I-I cant, its coming closer... Sesshomaru..." she whined. The two in the hallway could smell her tears.

"Mommy's crying..." Michiko whispered sadly. She never meant to make her mother sad, she just wanted her to not be afraid of bugs.

"Baby, just calm down and unlock the door. That's all you have to do." the youkai said, trying to coax his wife. With all the commotion, Rin stepped out of the room with a cordless phone to her ear.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at her father and sister standing in front the door of one of the guest bathrooms.

"I wanted mommy not to be afraid of the bug, so-so I put Mr. Fuzzy Legs in the bathroom with her and now she's crying." the toddler said, shedding tears of her own. Akiya could smell her daughter's tears and heard what she said. Skillfully, she hung upside-down on her legs and swung the rest of her body and opened the door.

In a splitsecond, she was in her mates arms crying her eyes out.

"I was so scared! It was soo big!"

"I know, I know." he said, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mommy." Michiko said, hugging her mother's leg.

"I know you didn't mean it. I hope you learned that it's okay to be scared sometimes." Akiya said, petting the toddler's head.

"All of this commotion over this?" Rin asked, simply squashing the cause of all this noise. On the other end of the phone, Chi-Chi was curious to find out what happened.

"The Little Rugrat scared Mom into the bathroom with a water bug." she told her cousin.

"Oh no! Mama told me about how aunt Ki is terrified of bugs."

"I see now." turning to her stepmother she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. That vermin is dead!" Akiya said, smiling.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru bellowed. Quickly, the imp came running up the stairs, awaiting an order from his master. "Clean up this mess." he said, pointing to the bug splattered against the hardwood floor.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru."

"Baby, how about we..." Akiya said, whispering the rest into her mate's ear, giving it a quick lick.

"Well, kids, I'm going to take a shower. Ki, will you join me?"

"Of course." The couple walked, more like ran hand in hand to their private bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Mommy and Daddy really like taking showers together." Michiko commented, looking up at her older sister.

"Yeah, it saves water." Rin said, chuckling to herself. Those two went at it more than rabbit youkai.

-

-

Just another silly one shot with the family the next chap starts off with Rin as the main character!!


	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

'_Wow, the first day of high school, I'm so excited.' _

"Rin! Have some breakfast before you go!" Akiya shouted from the kitchen. Her parents, siblings, and best friend/step-cousin were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Rin and Chi-Chi were enrolled into Unity High, a high school with a diverse population of students, mostly because of the military brats and children of diplomats attending the school. There were very few schools like that in Japan. Since the school opened four years ago, they were recommended for students with high grades and those planning for careers that would have them travel all over the world or work with people of different races.

"Coming!" the teen shouted, running down the stairs into the kitchen, kissing her parents on the cheek, and tweaking her baby brother and sister's noses, making them giggle.

"So you ready for daycare, Chiko?" Rin asked the toddler, dressed and ready for today. Smiling brightly, she laughed and hugged her teddy bear, Huggie, tightly, nodding her head happily. The old bear used to belong to Akiya. Over the years, its brown fur got dull, and it lost an eye.

"Yep! Me and Huggie cant wait!"

"Remember, he can only come with you the first day." Akiya reminded her daughter, picking up her empty plate.

"I know. Can Yukio come too?" the toddler cutely asked.

"No, he's to little." The ten-month old baby squealed in his high chair, eating his small bowl of Cheerio's with his fingers. Picking up his son, Sesshomaru wiped the boy's face free of crumbs.

"He's only a baby." Sesshomaru said, holding the infant in his arms, walking him to the nursery to change his diaper.

"One stinky baby." Chi-Chi commented, covering her nose. The hanyou had her hair braided in two French braids, stopping well past her shoulders. Both girls were dressed in their school uniform: red skirts, white tops, and black vests with mitch-match red and black stockings.

"Okay girls, let's get going before you're late." Akiya said, taking Michiko's hand, walking towards the door. The two teens walked behind her to Sesshomaru's Range Rover. The hanyou knew that the girls would never want to pull up to the school in a mini van.

"Whoo! Who knew uncle Sessh liked tricking out cars!" Chi-Chi shouted, looking at the 2013 black Range Rover with 24 inch rims and a built-in TV.

"All men like toys." Akiya said, opening the car and strapping Michiko into her car seat. Rin sat on the passengers side. The first one to be dropped off was Michiko. The Niji (rainbow) Daycare center. It was a small place in the middle of Tokyo near Sesshomaru's office and Akiya's hair salon. There was also a park across from the place.

"Rinny, looks like we'll be arriving to school in style!" Chi-Chi said excitedly as the car pulled out of the driveway, Akiya blasted Jay-Z during the entire ride to the daycare. All three girls giggled to themselves, all thinking the same thing.

'_It's a Brooklyn thing.' _Every time they stopped at a stoplight, Akiya would throw up the Rocafella sign with her hands.

"It's the Roc baby! Dear summer I know you gonna miss me. Like Nike Airs and crisp tees..." the hanyou sang as she pulled up to the curb of the daycare. The group hopped out of the car and walked to the building with a yard filled with flowers and children's drawings on the windows.

"Well, this looks pretty." Rin commented, looking at the different sorts of flowers on the yard. Walking inside, there were small children playing random games with each other, having fun. All of them stopped to glance at the new girl walking inside and the young women escorting her. A plump, elderly woman walked into the main area and greeted the females. Her grey hair was pulled back into a bun and she was dressed plainly. Kaede smiled and bowed humbly at them and vice versa.

"Hello, my name is Kaede. I'm the owner of this daycare. Ye must be Mrs. Taishou." she asked.

"Yes. This is my oldest daughter, Rin, my niece Chi-Chi, and-."

"This must be Michiko." the old priestess cut in, finishing Akiya's sentence. The little girl nodder her head, smiling at the older woman.

"Yes! Auntie Kikiyo said you were really nice!"

"Oh really? Well, it's good to see my granddaughter says such good things about me."

Kikiyo was the one who suggested for Michiko to attend the daycare, since her grandmother owned it, and it was close by in case of emergency.

Kneeling down to her daughter's level, Akiya kissed her cheek and double checked that her lunch was in her pink Hello Kitty backpack.

"So you ready for your first day?"

"Yep!" the child answered, nodding her head, making the silver curls on her head bounce up and down.

"Ok, big girl, mommy has to go to work. I'll check up on you during my break."

"Ok, mommy!"

"Bye, sweetie." tightly hugging her child. Slowly standing up, the two teens said goodbye to Michiko and headed back to the car.

"So what do you girls want to listen to on your way to school?"

"Um how about some BoA?" Rin suggested as they drove off.

"Sure." She replied, pressing a few buttons on the dashboard. Soon, a upbeat pop song played.

* * *

"So, little one, let me introduce you to the other students." the old woman said, smiling down at the happy 3/4 demon, holding the old teddy bear. "Everyone, this is Michiko. She will be attending daycare with you," she said, petting the child's curly silver hair. The other children mumbled 'hello', and stared at her in awe. Leaving the children to play, Keade walked back to her office. 

"Who's that?" a human boy asked, pointing to Huggie. He had short, spiky, dark hair and dark blue eyes. Michiko thought he was cute.

"This is Huggie." Michiko answered.

"He's old."

"I know. My mommy used to have him, but he's good at keeping monsters away from the bed."

"So, you wanna play with some blocks?"

"Sure!" She replied, following the human boy to the corner where the colorful blocks were. "So, what's your name?" she asked, sitting in front of the blocks.

"Darien." he answered, stacking some colorful blocks together, failing to hide his blush. Darien thought she was very pretty. Her soft, yellow skin complemented her curly, silver hair, stopping at her shoulders.

"So that woman who came in earlier was your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Who were those other girls?"

"My cousin and big sister."

"I have a big sister too."

"Really?"

"Yep, her name's Mary and she's eight."

"Rin's fifteen, but Mommy says she acts like she's thirty."

The boy giggled, covering his mouth with his hands turning bright red. "You're funny," he said.

"Thanks!" slightly blushing at the compliment.

* * *

"Well girls, we're here." Akiya said, pulling the Range Rover up in front of the school. Students dressed in a combination of red, black, and white walked around the grey building, waiting for the first bell to ring for homeroom. 

"Wow, it's soo big!" Chi-Chi said excitedly as the two got out of the car and looked at the campus.

"Hey, Rin! Chi-Chi!" a male voice called to them. Turning their heads, both of them smiled as Kohaku ran up to them, wrapping an arm around them.

"It about time you got here! I want to introduce you to a few of my friends." the handsome boy said excitedly, pulling them into a head lock. Kohaku was the most popular boy at Unity High, star basketball player, and captain of the boys' track team. His body was envied my many men, since he worked part time at the dojo with his father and older sister.

"We have about fifteen minutes before we go to homeroom." Rin said, trying to get her head out from under one of his arms.

"Yeah, we got time. Do you know if Shippo and Souten got here yet?" Chi-Chi asked, playfully yanking the human's ponytail.

"Hey, you amazon, you don't have to be so rough. Right, Ms. Ki?" the boy tease tweaking one of her kitten ears. The hanyou only stood a couple inches shorter than him and was 6'0.

"Right. Anyway, I have to get to work, so I'll see you guys later. Kohaku, you can stop by if you want to. I'm making baked ziti."

"Sure. Oh, remember, you have a sparring session with Sango next week."

"Alright. Bye, kids. If you need someone to pick you up, just call." Akiya said as she drove off to work.

"Oh, Ship and Souten are already here we were waiting for you two."

"Alright, let's go." Rin groaned, giving a fake pout as the three walked toward a small group of kids talking.

"Hey, cuz!" Shippo shouted, hugging his cousin and friend. The two girls giggled, hugging him back and ruffling his long, red hair. The fox demon went through a major growth spurt. No longer was he the smallest out of everyone; now he was the same height as Chi-Chi and was still growing.

"Hey Ship, hey Souten." Rin said, waving at the quiet thunder demoness. She waved back showing off a mouth full of braces. Kohaku and the four freshmen were close friends, since all of their families knew each other in some way.

"Hey." Souten said back, waving at the two best friends. She was the only girl in the school who was wearing the boys uniform: a black military-style shirt with red trim around the collar and cuffs of the shirt.

"You guys already know each other." Kohaku said, standing between the four freshmen and pointed to his three friends from school.

"This is Sazuka, Jiro, and Arthur." he said, pointing to each one as he said their name. Suzuka was a cherry red-haired fire youkai with hazel eyes with her striking hair in a spiky pony tail. Jiro, a human, had long, brown hair stopping just above his butt, and Arthur was a bobcat hanyou with grayish silver hair and had the cutest dimples any woman has ever seen, but he was taken by Suzuka.

"Hey." all three said in unison, bowing politely. Everyone talked for a few minutes before the bell rang and everyone headed inside the building. The freshmen were easy to spot out, since they were the only ones looking at their schedules, trying to find their way around.

"I'm in class 1003."

"I'm in 1010." Chi-Chi said, pointing to her classroom door. Waving goodbye to her friends, she walked inside, with Shippo and Souten behind her. Just for a second, Rin felt alone, until Kohaku draped an arm around her and walked her to class. Most of the girls stopped and stared daggers at the quarter hanyou. Fighting not to blush at his close proximity, Rin tried to get her mind off the sexy human boy holding her.

'_No way could I like Kohaku, he's like family.'_

'_**Yes, family that are in no way, shape, or form connected.' **_her inner youkai teased.

"Don't worry, high school is not that bad." stopping in front of Rin's classroom. Pinching her nose, the senior walked off, leaving Rin staring at his retreating form.

'_He has a nice butt.' _Maybe she was hanging out with her father too much. He seemed to like ass, especially his mate's ass.

"Um, are you coming to class?" an older human man asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry." she mumbled, entering the classroom. Sango was right when she said it was a diverse school. There were students from different races, breeds, elements, etc.

"Your name, miss?" the teacher asked as he walked to his desk to take a seat.

"Taishou Rin."

"I thought they were joking when they said members of the Taishou family were going to attend this school." he teacher mumbled to himself. Taking the seat in the only empty seat in the classroom, Rin inwardly sighed as most of the students eyed the multi billionaire's daughter.

"Well, my name is Masamuso-sensei and I will be your freshman homeroom and English teacher for this year. I hope we have a successful academic year."

"Yo, is that really Taishou's daughter?" Rin heard one student ask from the far end corner of the classroom.

"I think so. If she isn't, she's still hot." another said. No one knew she was a hanyou, since the only features she had were claws and a bit of youkai, but most thought that came from being around her parents.

"Psssp!" turning her head, Rin saw a short, pale girl with snow white hair and black eyes waving shyly at her.

"Hi, my name is Rin what's yours?"

"Kanna, Fujii Kanna." the girl shyly answered.

"So you from Japan?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep. So what period you have lunch?"

"Sixth."

"You should sit with me and my friends, then. The more the merrier, right?"

"Ms. Taishou, Ms. Fujii, could you two have your conversation another day?" Masamuso-sensei asked, glaring at the girls.

"Sorry, sensei!" both said in unison, bowing their heads. The entire class giggled to themselves only to be cut off by their teacher banging a yard stick against the black board.

"Why is the rich girl talking to the albino freak?" a girl asked, whispering to the student next to her. Rin was really getting sick and tired of people talking about her and asking why would she talk to her. Turning around, she growled at the girl who was talking, quickly shutting her up and shocking all of the demons and hanyous in the class.

Rin scribbled a note and passed it to Kanna when the teacher was not looking.

'So, what class you have next?'

Quickly writing a note back, the void youkai tossed the note back.

'Math.'

'I have creative writing.' For forty-five minutes, the teacher was going over basic English numbers and letters. Being a fluent speaker of the language, this class would be an easy A. Stepping out of the room, Rin waved to her new acquaintance and walked off to her next class only to be bombarded by girls. The blonde in the front seemed to be the leader, and two other girls, a brunette and another blond, stood behind her, crossing their arms, trying to look intimidating.

'_Please, aunt Chloe is more intimidating in her sleep.' _Which was true, since she always slept with her pistol on her night stand.

"Hey Rin, I think it would be cool if you hung out with us." the leader said, standing proudly, puffing out her big, fake breasts.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because you're kinda like us, rich. You'll be popular if you hang out with us." the brunette said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"I don't want to be popular."

"Who wouldn't want to be popular?" the second blonde asked. From the dazed look on her face, it was evident that she was just another 'dumb blonde'.

"I don't. I would never want friends that like me because of my father's money and reputation."

"Lets not forget your step mother being on the cover of Vouge." the dumb one piped up. Sidney, the leader of the trio, rolled her eyes at Brooke, the stupid platinum blonde in a very short uniform skirt.

"Hey Rin, you better head to class!" Kohaku yelled, running up to her with a big grin on his face, making the 'popular' girls turn into mud.

"I'm headed now, what class you have now?" Rin asked, walking up to him, leaving the trio to walk with the most popular senior in the school.

"Creative writing."

"Wow, me too!" he said wrapping an arm around her, walking to class.

'_Looks like every girl in this school is going to hate me.' _Practically the entire female student body was glaring at her as the two walked to class.

-

-

That was the first actual chapter of Growing Pains. The first few chaps will go through freshmen year, because the real action wont start until junior and senior year. But you never knowing me with the way I write.


	4. Where Do Babies Come From?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"Hello, my name is Chiba-sensei, and I'm your creative writing teacher for this year. Here is your syllabus, please take one and pass it down." the petite teacher said, passing the stack of papers to the student sitting at the end of the front row. Chiba Hisako was a water youkai, with a calm demeanor that made her liked by all of her students. Putting on her glasses, she turned to the board and scribbled a few notes.

"All you have to do to pass my class is do the work, if you don't do the work you don't pass. Your first assignment is an easy one, it's due Monday. You are to write about your family, where you live, you parents, your siblings, pets, whatever. Typed, of course, and double-spaced."

All of the students took down the notes. It was the only sound that could be heard in the entire classroom until the bell rang, signaling them to leave. The next two classes went the same way, just take your notes. Now, it was finally Rin's lunch period. The first person she recognized in the swarm of students was Souten. The tomboy just closed her locker and was making her way to lunch.

"Souten!"

"Hey, Rin. Do you have lunch now?" the two girls started, walking toward the cafeteria.

"Yep, so how was today?"

"Not bad. I have a class with Kohaku. You?"

"It was okay. I got homeroom with Shippo and Chi-Chi." Souten smirked to herself as Rin pouted. She was hoping on having at least one class with her best friend. But that pout soon turned to a devilish grin when she turned to look at the thunder youkai.

"So, how are you enjoying class with Shippo?"

"Not this again. I told you guys I don't like him anymore."

"Sure. If you don't like him, then grandma Sayuri can cook."

"Whatever..." she mumbled, shaking her head. She really hated it when Rin was right, especially when it was concerning Shippo.

"Rin!" another voice called, running up to the two girls. Kanna ran up to the two girls gaining their attention.

"Hey Kanna, this is Souten. Souten this is Kanna, she's in my homeroom class."

"Hey." Souten said, bowing quickly at the pale girl. The three girls walked to the cafeteria, only for Rin to be pounced on by a very excited cat hanyou.

"Guess who I saw!" Chi-Chi shouted as she jumped on her best friend's back, grabbing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Who?" Rin asked, as she carried the hanyou inside toward a table near the back door leading to the courtyard.

"Shinjo. He just got back from Korea, and he's hot!"

"Yeah, right. Silent Shinjo?"

"I thought the same thing, but he's in my science class, and wow, he got those braces out and buffed up!" Just as the group of girls sat down, the loud sound of girls swooning caught their attention. Speaking of the devil, Shinjo walked into the cafeteria, holding his lunch tray, avoiding the gaze of all the freshmen girls staring at him. Chi-Chi thought she would make it known that the ice demon was hers.

"Shinjo, over here!" she yelled, waving her arms around. The teen smiled and made his way to the table. The cat hanyou was right when she said Shinjo was hot. His dark blue hair was in a sexy hair cut, and he stopped wearing glasses. Instead, he now wore contacts. Taking a seat next to Chi-Chi, he smiled shyly at the girl he secretly had a crush on since primary school.

"Hey, guys."

"Shinjo, I haven't heard from you in months. My mom asks about you all the time." Rin said, digging in her bag for the lunch Akiya packed for the family. Even Sesshomaru got one everyday before work. Pulling a foot long sandwich and a bottle of water out of her backpack, she began to eat.

"Oh, she did? Well, tell her I said hello." She stuck up her thumb, taking another bite of her food. The entire group ate and talked. It was nice to see Kanna getting along with everyone.

"Wassup, people." Shippo said. taking a seat next to Souten. It seemed the fox youkai was another boy catching the eyes of the girls.

"Oh Ship, this is Kanna. Kanna, this is my cousin, Ship." Rin said. Pointing to the cute red head boy, he smiled, making the girl blush, while Souten bit back a growl.

"You're in my math class, right? You're pretty smart." Kanna said, taking a bite of her sushi.

"Naw, I'm not that smart."

"Dude, you're a total genius in math." Souten said, avoiding his gaze.

"Um, thanks Souten."

* * *

Walking into Top Choice, Sesshomaru scanned the room for his mate. Even though they were married, Akiya still wanted to work. She would tease and say it was bad enough that she was forced to live in a mansion. Walking past Jakotsu, Yura and his sister in law, the inuyoukai, made his way to the back of the salon to his mate's office. 

Without even knocking, he entered the slightly cluttered office. Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru remembered the few times they had sex here.

"Sesshomaru, you have no manners." Akiya mumbled, never taking her eyes off the newspaper she was reading. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she glanced at her gold watch checking the time.

"I'm taking you out to lunch."

"But I already made you lunch."

"Thank you for the sandwich, but I'm hungry again."

"Okay. Can we stop by the daycare and check up on Michiko?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Taishou-sama, I see you came to see Michiko?" Kaede asked, running to meet the couple outside the daycare bowing humbly. Walking past the older woman, the two looked through the crowd of children running around and found their daughter playing with a human boy.

"I see she's having fun." Akiya commented watching her play with Darien. Michiko even had Huggie sitting in the corner.

"Good." Sesshomaru said, lightly tugging on his wife's hand, leading her out of the daycare into the street. They gained the attention of everyone walking the streets or looking out their windows. Walking toward a quaint restaurant only a few blocks away from the daycare, they– well, Akiya talked about how well Michiko was adjusting to daycare.

"She even left Huggie to play with that adorable boy."

"Uh huh." he said, looking through the menu.

"Are you listening?" she whined, slamming down her menu.

"Uh huh."

"How about we have six hours of rough sex in the bathroom." Akiya dryly said, hoping to gain his attention. She figured that would get his attention.

"I would prefer to do that in our own bathroom. You thought I wasn't listening again." he commented, never taking his eyes off the menu.

"Yep, but you got me."

"I know." he chuckled, clearing his throat alerting the waiter that they were ready.

* * *

"Finally, the last class." Chi-Chi breathed, deeply making her way through the hall with her arm wrapped around Shinjo's. Rin rolled her eyes at her best friend. Akiya said Inari did the same thing when she first met Michael, guess it ran in the family. 

'_Kami, she smells nice, like cherry blossoms.' _Shinjo thought to himself as the outgoing neko hanyou led him to their last class.

"You know you have to sit next to me, right?" she said as they walked to the back of the empty art room.

"I do?" the ice demon asked, taking a seat next to Chi-Chi. Her uniform skirt rode up, exposing more of her brown, smooth, thick, long legs.

'_Nice legs.' _He was in an absolute daze staring at those legs. If only his father could see him now, the old general would be shocked. Minoru always thought Shinjo was gay since he never really got into sports till junior high and he was always around Rin and Chi-Chi instead of boys.

"Yo, you listening?" she asked, smirking at the flushed youkai next to her.

"Um, yeah. I just was staring at your legs." the last part was never supposed to come out. How was Shinjo supposed to explain this? Covering his face with his hands he waited for the rejection or her to curse him out.

"You like my legs, huh?" she cutely asked, leaning closer toward him. Her scent was too strong and her youki called out to his. Swallowing hard, the ice youkai dumbly nodded his head, his face a bright shade of red.

"I-I d-dd-don't, I mean I-."

"Hey, I didn't know you had this class, too!"Shippo said, taking a seat in front of the now relieved Shinjo. Souten walked in with Rin and Kanna in tow, all taking a seat. More and more students, a mixture of different grades walked inside. After the class settled down, a short gaigin woman walked inside in earthly looking clothes and wild, curly, rusty brown hair.

"Hi! My name is Senora Cruz, I'm going to be your art teacher." the teacher said with a Spanish accent. Pushing the glasses off her face to her head, her dark brown eyes scanned the classroom. Opening her satchel, she pulled out a photographed painting.

"This if Frida Kahlo, one of the best artists of all time. Have any of you heard of her?" Most of the class looked confused. Slowly, Souten raised her dainty hand.

"Yes... Miss?"

"Miyamoto."

"Well, go ahead."

"She was a Mexican artist who used realism, surrealism, and symbolism in her artwork."

"Very good. She is who we're going to study for the next two weeks."

"Go, Souten!" Chi-Chi whispered loudly to the quiet tomboy, making her blush. Rin rolled her eyes at her best friend antics. It seemed she was becoming more like Aunt Chloe each day.

The class was going by quickly, which was always a good thing, especially since it was the last class of the day. While the rest of the students were taking notes in class, Chi-Chi was flirting with Shinjo.

"Since you like me and I like you, we have to go out now." the neko hanyou pointed out, leaning over the desk.

"Y-you like me?" the boy stammered, blushing even more. Never before was there a ice youkai with a blush as bright as his. She nodded her pretty head, making him look up at her cute kitty ears.

"Chi-, um, Chi-Chi, will you be my girlfriend?" the boy whispered, afraid to look the girl in the eye. Everyone in that corner in the classroom turned their head to look at Chi-Chi smile and nod her head.

"Yes, I will." She replied, quickly kissing her new boyfriend's cheek while Senora Cruz had her back turned, writing something on the chalkboard.

_

* * *

_

"Mommy, school was so fun! Kaede-san is really nice, and I met this boy..." Michiko rambled, walking hand in hand with her parents when they came to pick up her up from daycare. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when his daughter mentioned _boy _and it was something other than "they have cooties", or "they're yucky".

"And Darien said that mommies can have jobs when you play house, but Albert said you can't, and then Darien called him a doodie head."

"A _doodie head!?_" Akiya said in a exaggerated voice, buckling the toddler into the car seat. The girl nodded her head and continued talking about her day, while her parents nodded their head every once and a while.

"I have a question?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where do babies come from?" both parents froze for a second, Sesshomaru stopped the car to look at his daughter.

"Why do you want to know?" he slowly asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"'Cause Albert said babies come from the stork and Darien said they come from a lady's tummy. I know they sit there in your tummy but why?"

"Akiya, how about you take this one?" the inuyoukai suggested. The hanyou rolled her eyes, but answered.

"Babies grow in mommies' tummy so they can be strong enough to come into the world."

"Really, so that's why you were fat before Yukio?"

"I was eating for two." Akiya said, tight lipped as the car started again.

* * *

"So how did you kids enjoy school?" Akiya asked, feeding Yukio stringed carrots from his high chair. 

"I had fun. I made a new friend named Kanna." Rin said, joyfully. Sesshomaru almost choked on his baked ziti, but no one caught it.

"That's soo good to hear."

"I got a boyfriend." Chi-Chi blurted out. Kohaku looked shocked that she got a boyfriend so fast and her family didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not going to tell your parents. So I'll pretend that I never heard you."

"Akiya-san, this is the best western food I ever had!" Kohaku said, refilling his plate. Rin giggled next to him at his antics.

_'She really has a cute laugh.' _he thought to himself, peaking at the quarter hanyou from the corner of his brown eyes. No way he could look at Rin that way. She was almost like a sister to him. They knew each other since they were kids. Her mother was a student at the dojo and her uncle Inuyasha was best friends with Miroku, his brother in law.

_'Just forget it.' _dismissing the thought.

"Haku, funny." Yukio said, clapping his hands together. For a ten month old, he could say full sentences, a feat even for a hanyou infant.

"Very good baby." Akiya praised her son.

"Good," Sesshomaru said, affectionately petting the baby's head.

"Mama, change me." Making everyone at the table burst into laughs. Yukio looked confused at everyone's laughter and why no one had made an effort to change his pamper. His little lips quivered and the infant let out a wail.

"Alright, sweetie. lets change that poopy pamper." Akiya cooed, picking up her son, taking him to the nursery.

"Look at the time. I have to go." Chi-Chi said, checking the time on her phone. Kohaku got up right after.

"Yeah, me, too. I'll drive you home, Chi." he said, getting his things, then driving his old friend home.

-

-

Well that's another chap done! Read and Review!!!


	5. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This a late Christmas gift my beta finally edited my work!!!

-

-

-

"Rin, what should I get Shinjo for Christmas?" Chi-Chi asked, walking with her best friend though the mall on a cold December afternoon. Christmas was coming up, and even though Rin was Buddhist, she celebrated the holiday with her family. This year was going to be special, with it being Yukio's first Christmas and a big party at the Taishou mansion.

"How about a sweater?" Rin suggested, shrugging her shoulders under the long bubble jacket she wore. Both teens had their hands full with gifts for family and friends. The last ones left on the list was Akiya and Shinjo.

"He's an ice demon, the cold weather dosen't affect him."

"How about a watch?" Rin was pointing to the different types of gold and silver watches in the window of a jewelery store.

"Not bad. You figured out what you're going to get aunt Ki yet?" Chi-Chi asked, leading her best friend inside a lingerie store.

"Nothing from in here. Wait a minute, why am I here?" Rin asked, looking around the store. On the far corner of the store, she saw a flash of dark brown hair, but she ignored it. Chi-Chi was browsing through the colorful thongs on one of the tables.

"I need some more underwear."

"That's butt floss."

"You'll think differently when you have someone to wear it for," she said, picking up a few thongs.

"You wear those for Shinjo?"

"No, at least he's never seen me in one... Every time we make out, his dad comes in and sends me home. He dosen't take well to hanyous. Enough about me and my boo, what about you and Kohaku?"

"There's nothing about us, we're friends."

"Who just happen to have major crushes on each other," Chi-Chi concluded, still browsing through the store. Before Rin could retort, she found that the flash of brown hair turned out to be a woman with her back turned, but she was busy talking to a worker at the store.

"How about this?" the woman asked, pointing to a skimpy piece of lingerie.

"This one is very sexy, Mrs. Taishou. Do you know that we have it in pink?" the associate asked, pointing to the blue garment.

"Really! That would be so cute!" Akiya said excitedly, holding tight to Yukio's stroller. The baby somehow grabbed hold of one of the bras and began playing with it. The infant seemed entranced with the double-D bra.

"Mom?" Rin called out to the dark haired woman.

"Oh, hi, honey. I'm just getting something for your father for Christmas." It seemed that Akiya didn't hide the fact she and her mate had a very active sex life. Even though Rin knew about the birds and the bees, she really hated it when it was thrown in her face . It was even worse when she heard them go at it.

"Eww, that's wrong on so many levels," Chi-Chi muttered.

"Your mother told me to get her something for your dad too," Akiya commented, grinning at the two teens. "I won't gross you two out anymore. Did you guys finish your shopping?"

"Almost. Um, Mom, you know Yukio is playing with a bra, right?" she pointed to her little brother with the bra on his head.

"Wha?" Akiya looked down to see her son happily playing with the leopard skin bra. Quickly taking it out of his hands, the baby's lip started to quiver.

"WAAAH!!!!" Yukio wailed, his pale round face turning bright red. Banging his tiny fist on the stroller, he cried for his new 'toy'.

"Here," she sighed, pulling out his pacifier from her large purse, along with his favorite stuffed white dog. Quickly, he quieted down, playing with his toy and sucking loudly on his 'binky'.

"I'll let you girls get back to shopping. I want both of you home by twelve." Akiya sternly said, handing the sales associate her credit card without even getting on the line. As soon as she came back, the hanyou rolled the stroller out of the store.

* * *

"What to get her?" Kohaku asked himself, walking through the tiny boutique. Ryu sped past his uncle and ran around looking for a gift for his mother. Yumiko held tightly to Kohaku's hand as the family looked around for last minute gifts. 

"You're getting somthin' for Rin-chan?" The eight year old asked, pulling down the lavender scarf from her red face. The cold weather always made her pale skin turn bright red, no matter how much thick clothing she wore.

"Yeah. I already got her one thing, but I want to give her something else. I have no idea what to get."

"How about this?" The girl pointed to a dress so colorful it would put a rainbow to shame.

"No."

"This?" She pointed to a bath and body set.

"No, she has more than enough of those."

"This?" She pointed to a orange and yellow silk scarf. It looked like most of the other scarves Rin wore to bed or around the house, but the checkered print made it stand out.

"This could work." Kohaku mumbled, picking up the scarf.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Akiya yelled. She greeted everyone that came to the door with a big Santa hat on her head, while Yukio lay her arms with antlers on his head. Michiko ran around the mansion with Santa hat, chasing the new gift that popped out of the box. Sesshomaru got the four year old a small white rabbit, but he bit his way through the box.

Ivonne, Hideki, and the children were at the door. "Hello, Akiya." Ivonne said. " Hey, did you know that there's a singer in a band with the same name? I could've sworn he was a girl when I first saw him." The couple then went inside, the children following behind.

"Where is Angie?" The hanyou asked after hugging her parents and cousins.

"She's spending the holiday with her fiance," the older woman answered. Her mate rolled his eyes; Hideki didn't care much for his niece's signifacant other. The lucky young man was a construction worker from the Bronx, New York. He treated her good and she was happy. For some reason though, Hideki thought Angie and Serena never would grow up. Watching Akiya leave to go to the Elite should've told him.

"Oh. Nana's inside with aunt Chloe."

"Give me my grandson," Ivonne ordered, opening her arms to take the babbling infant out of her daughter's arms. A loud squeal caught the group's attention as Michiko slid across the floor with her white bunny, 'Fluffy', in her arms.

"Look at what daddy got me!" The child yelled, showing off the red eyed bunny to her grandparents.

"Wow! You wanna show grandpa where you keep her?" Hideki asked, picking up the child to kiss her smooth cheeks. He put her down when the rabbit made a noise.

"It's a boy, silly."

"Really, now?" he said, following the child as she tried to keep the squirming animal in her arms.

* * *

"Baby, mommy hijacked our son," Akiya teased, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck, with a small misltoe in her hand. She dangled it over her mate's head. 

"You have to kiss me, you know," Sesshomaru said, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Duh!" she responded, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's it?"

"Alright..." she sighed, pretending it was a hassle. She was actually more than happy to kiss her husband. She leaned in to kiss him again. It started as a few light pecks, then it got deeper and more passionate.

"Eww, Mom, it's bad enough that you traumatized me at the mall yesterday, but now at home?" Rin teased, walking past her parents in the hallway to the den where everyone was either watching American football or talking.

"What happened at the mall?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's a part of your gift."

"I already told you that you're the only one in this relationship wearing butt floss."

"No fair, you have a great ass!" she pouted, her hand moving from around his waist to pinch his tight buttocks.

* * *

"Sango!" Kagome shouted, running to hug a pregnant Sango. Both women were carrying children, and they were only two months apart from each other. The dojo teacher hugged and greeted everyone and took a seat in the kitchen to sample some of the food being cooked with Kagome following behind. They knew that the women of the Brown family still had much to cook for all of the guests. 

"How's that mac n' cheese?" Akiya asked, putting the finishing touches on her red velvet cake. Gloria finally taught Rin how to make macaroni pie. This was her first time officially making it by herself.

"Just fine," Rin answered, shredding cheese. Chi-Chi sat on the counter picking the scraps left behind from the cheese flying around on the table.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"You'll find out when everyone opens their gifts."

"I'll tell you what I got you. Its-."

"Akiya, you can't tell Rin what you got her!" Kagome shouted, stuffing her face with the vegetable tray set in front of them. Akiya wanted the party to be perfect, so that meant no half filled pans of food.

"Changing the subject. What's going on with you and Kohaku? He spent most of yesterday trying to find a gift for you," Sango commented.

"He-he did?" the teen stammered. Her best friend chuckled to herself at the blush on Rin's face. It reminded Chi-Chi of Shinjo, who should have been there by now.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even let us see it."

"He probably just didn't want you guys to tell."

"'Denile' isn't just a river in Egypt," Akiya quipped, walking out of the kitchen to the dining room to setting the cake with some of the many other foods on the massive dining table.

"The crazy lady is right," Chi-Chi said, sneaking a carrot into her mouth. The two pregnant women were hogging the tray. Rin rolled her eyes at her cousin. She always called Akiya the crazy lady for some weird reason.

"Please. He's a senior and I'm a freshman. Two totally different worlds."

"Two years, what a big difference." Kagome replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay everyone, let's gather around the table and say grace," Akiya happily said, standing next to her husband who was at the head of the table. All of the guests gathered around the long dining table, looking at the large array of food before them. Saying a quick prayer, Akiya gave the ok for everyone to eat. Food was passed and so was good conversation and laughter from all ends of the table. 

"Mommy, I want cake!" Yukio whined, pointing to the empty bowl on his high chair. His pouted mouth was covered with food and so were his hands.

"What cake do you want?" Akiya sweetly asked, wiping her son clean with a damp cloth.

"The white and red one, mommy!" the infant shouted pointing to half of the red velvet cake. Smiling, she gave her son a small slice.

"Aunt Ki, you really put your foot in!" Chi-Chi said, pointing to the food her plate. Shinjo nodded his head in approval. Akiya took it as a compliment since he openly said he didn't like American food.

"I really like this macaroni pie," Kohaku said, taking another bite. Rin smiled next to him, blushing.

"Rin made it," Sesshomaru said.

"You're a pretty good cook, Rin," the human boy said, smiling.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher," Rin said, looking at her stepmother. She smiled back and continued eating.

* * *

"Let's open the gifts!" Akiya shouted. Michiko ran straight toward the enormous tree with Fluffy in her arms. Grabbing a large gift-wrapped box, the child ripped it open to see a life-sized half-Black half-Japanese doll specially made for her. 

"She's as big as me!"

"Yes she is, sweetie. Go open the rest," Sesshomaru said, smiling at his youngest daughter.

"Yes, daddy!" She charged into the pile and ripped open all the gifts with her name on it. All of the children jumped into the pile of gifts tossing wrapping paper all over the room.

"You got me a drum set!" Ronin yelled, excitedly looking at the set with his name written on the tag. Inuyasha and Kagome's sweat dropped while looking at a smirking Sesshomaru and Akiya, who ran around the back of the tree to hand a toy guitar to Kiyoshi.

"Aunt Ki, you're the best!" both boys yelled in unison, running to hug their aunt for a second, then back to their new gifts.

"Actually, you should be thanking your uncle, he was the one who got you those gifts," Akiya said.

"Thank you, uncle Sessh!" they said in union, admiring their new gifts.

"You're very welcome," the dog youkai said with false sweetness, smirking at his half brother. This was payback for the prank gifts Inuyasha got him for Akiya's birthday. The hanyou thought it was funny to give her a set of male thongs for Sesshomaru to wear, a book titled '101 Ways to Please Yourself', and a male blow-up doll. Akiya couldn't help but laugh for the whole night, forgetting about the gift her mate bought for her.

* * *

"Here," Shinjo said, handing his girlfriend a small red, velvet box. He looked down the entire time, nervous about what she would think of the gift. After saving over a month's worth of his allowance, he bought a gift she would like. 

"Thanks, babe," Chi-Chi, said opening the gift in her hands. Her eyes widened, looking at the gorgeous gold charm bracelet inside. "This, this..."

"I know it's not as good as your gift. I'll take it back."

"Beautiful. I love it," she whispered, still holding the box in her hand. Taking the hint, he put on the gift with the biggest smile on his face. Chi-Chi loved the bracelet and he loved the silver watch she bought him.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Rin," Kohaku said, helping his long time crush pick up the trash in the den left behind from all the children. 

"Merry Christmas. So you really liked my mac n' cheese?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was really good... It's nice when girls can cook."

"Mom said that too," she chuckled, picking up more of the gift wrap that was tossed around the den.

"Oh, before I forget, let me give you your gift," he said, running out of the room. He quickly came back with a small Christmas bag. "Here."

"What's this?" She pulled out the beautiful scarf. She also unwrapped another gift, which was an old-fashioned camera, loved by true photographers. Kohaku picked it up at a thrift shop not far from the dojo and bought it for only five-hundred yen.

"I hope you like it."

"I've been looking for this camera everywhere! During my whole summer in the States I tried and I still couldn't find one." She looked at her other present. "Look at this scarf! It's real silk! Arigato!" Rin said ecstatically, admiring her new gifts. Only someone close to her would know about her love of photography and her favorite colors, orange and yellow.

"So, you like it?"

"Of course I do! My sweater is crap compared to these gifts," she said, smiling. Even though it was a joke, Kohaku was a little sad that she would even consider her gift so low. He loved the knit sweater she made for him. It was one of the few things Akiya couldn't do let alone teach Rin. Aunt Chloe taught her because the older woman said it would be a needed skill.

"I like my sweater. I like that you made it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Hey, Rin."

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

-

-

-

Well, I'm back. I know it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten about my stories. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
